


Dead World

by ViiiihMattos



Category: Glee, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViiiihMattos/pseuds/ViiiihMattos
Summary: De todos os passos que a ciência já fez, esse foi de todos o pior, o caos sendo instaurado em toda sociedade, não mais existiam vivos rondando pelo mundo, em suas motos barulhentas ou em carros caindo aos pedaços, tudo havia sumido, se extinguido, apenas os mortos andavam pela terra agora contaminada,  mantendo ela da forma que estava, tóxica.  Os poucos viventes, agora vivem em perigo constante, tentando sobreviver em meio ao pós apocalíptico mundo em que foram inseridos, sem aviso e sem preparação, apenas com suas roupas no corpo e o que Deus havia lhes dado. A fé, já não era tão usada, os bons modos acabaram, as leis não mais existiam, e com isso, um novo grupo de pessoas  nasceu, que tentaria de tudo para se manter viva, sem sentimentos e que agora não liga para seus iguais.Conheçam então, o novo mundo, o mundo onde matar não é pecado, mas sim a unica opção.





	1. Chapter 1 - Inicio do Caos

**Author's Note:**

> Avisos iniciais : 
> 
> "Dead World" é uma obra de minha total autoria. Contém cenas pesadas, com sangue, morte, e linguagem imprópria. 
> 
> \- A História contém Lgbtq+, se não gostar não leia;
> 
> \- Criticas construtivas sempre são aceitas, 
> 
> \- peço que vocês respeitem todos os que venham a ler essa história. 
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> Um breve resumo sobre a história : 
> 
> " O mundo mudou, e dessa vez para pior. Agora, só se tem duas escolhas, ou você mata e vive ou morre e mata, tudo decaiu, a humanidade se extinguiu, tudo acabou. Poucas pessoas sobreviveram, mas nem todas são boas. O caos foi instalado, onde os vivos lutam contra eles mesmos, e contra os mortos."
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> *

Darren Criss estava assustado, suado e com bastante medo, seu peito subia e descia de modo afoito, ele conseguia sentir o suor escorrendo por seu rosto e pingando no chão, sua mão apertava fortemente o pé de cabra preto e ensanguentado. Uma velha cadeira de madeira havia sido colocada de modo estratégico na porta, caso alguma eventualidade acontecesse ela evitaria que a porta se abrisse. Ele segurava o telefone com sua mão trêmula, tentando, inutilmente, digitar o numero de sua casa, estava preocupado, desesperado, queria ter certeza de que seus pais estavam bem, de que sua pequena irmã estava bem.

Ele não sabia dizer ao certo como tudo aquilo aconteceu, a única coisa que Darren se lembrava era de estar testando um dos violões da loja de instrumentos musicais em que trabalhava, ele estava sentado no balcão com os pés para cima, quando um homem entrou na loja, ele se lembrava do susto, da queda e em menos de um minuto o homem estava em cima dele tentando mordê-lo. Darren nunca havia sentido tanto medo em toda a sua vida, ele, por um momento, achou que iria morrer, conseguiu ver sua vida passar por diante de seus olhos, todos os seus momentos felizes ali, na sua frente, ele achou que tudo acabaria naquele instante, e teria realmente acabado, pelo que ele acreditava, se não tivesse visto o pé de cabra em baixo do balcão.

Agora, Darren Son Criss estava encurralado em um quartinho nos fundos do local, seu telefone tinha metade da bateria, e ele não tinha nenhuma comida com ele, sua mochila estava em outro quartinho do estabelecimento, e ele não sairia dali pra nada. Com os dedos trêmulos, Darren conseguiu discar o primeiro numero de telefone que surgiu em sua cabeça, coincidentemente não era o de sua casa, mas sim o de seu melhor amigo Kevin McHale.

Darren agradeceu bastante por Kevin ter atendido o mesmo no primeiro toque, mesmo sabendo que, muito provavelmente, seria xingado pelo amigo.

\- Darren? – a voz de Kevin foi ouvida em meio ao chiado da chamada – Darren, onde você está? Está em segurança?

\- E-e-eu est-estou na lo-lo-loja – disse Darren, sua voz tremia e ele pode ouvir um som de tiro do outro lado da chamada.

\- Eu estou indo aí – disse Kevin – fique onde está e não se mova, o Kevão está chegando.

Darren nem ao menos conseguiu esboçar um pequeno sorriso ao ouvir a frase do amigo, seu medo era intenso, seus olhos não desgrudavam da porta e da cadeira, a sensação de morta batia ao seu lado, ele quase conseguia senti-la, de tão densa que era. Cansado, Darren Criss sentou-se no chão sujo do pequeno quartinho, onde provavelmente passariam diversos ratos e outros bichos, e, com o coração acelerado e tomado pelo medo, ele esperou que seu grande amigo, o grande Kevin, chegasse a tempo.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Choi Minsoo sentia o pavor puro palpitar em seu peito, atingindo com força seu cérebro e seu coração. O sentimento de medo era quase que palpável para ele, enquanto tentava proteger sua familia de seu vizinho, Mike O'Malley, que tentava de todas as formas invadir a casa. Minsoo não entendia direito o que estava acontecendo naquele momento, apenas sabia que grande parte de seus vizinhos havia enlouquecido completamente. Diferente daquela manhã, quando todos estavam no mínimo normais, ele se lembrava de conseguir ouvir os gritos matinais do casal Backer, que moravam de frente para sua casa, e se lembrava de ter cumprimentar Mike quando foi pegar o jornal pela manhã.

Agora, ele estava perto das escadas, que dava para o segundo andar se sua casa, ele segurava um martelo com força, tamanha era essa força que ele podia ver o nó de seus dedos ficarem brancos, Mike batia contra a porta com força, seus olhos brancos leitosos focados no rosto suado e vermelho de Minsoo.

O homem deu um pulo surpreso quando MikeO'Malley, um homem rechonchudo e bastante velho, conseguiu derrubar a porta, apenas com o peso de seu corpo. Ele observava, assustado, o vizinho andar em direção a ele, os braços caídos ao lado do corpo, a boca arreganhada, como a de um bebê querendo comida, Mike grunhia, sua blusa estava manchada com sangue, sangue que Minsoo não sabia ser de seu vizinho ou de outra pessoa.

No andar de cima um barulho foi ouvido, aparentava ser o som de algo caindo e quebrando, porém foi o bastante para Minsoo se distrair, apenas por alguns segundos, mas foi o suficiente para que "Mike" avançasse contra Minsoo o derrubando no chão. Minsoo pode sentir o corpo repleto de gordura fazer peso sobre o seu e os dentes de Mike O'Malley perfurarem seu pescoço com uma grande violência.

Minsoo gritou de modo brutal, lagrimas escorreram por seu rosto enquanto Mike arrancava parte de sua carne com os dentes. Um estampido alto e seco foi ouvido pela casa e o corpo de Mike O'Malley escorregou e caiu, Minsoo levantou o olhar até o inicio da escada, o rosto manchado e molhado de lágrimas e suor, onde pôde avistar a figura borrada de sua filha com algo apontado na direção dele.

\- PAPAI – gritou à garota descendo rapidamente as escadas, ela aparentava estar desesperada.

Minsoo arregalou os olhos, vendo sua filha desesperada, nas mãos da mesma estava uma calibre 38 (a arma que ele tinha escondida em um fundo falso no chão de seu quarto), uma arma que nem mesmo ele havia cogitado a ideia de usar. Ele sentia ainda mais lagrimas escorrerem por seu rosto, o sangue vazava por seu pescoço molhando parte do chão de madeira. Ele sentiu sua cabeça ser erguida, pelas duas mãos da filha, que agora chorava copiosamente ao ver o pai naquela situação.

\- Papai... O senhor não merecia isso, eu falhei com o senhor, eu deveria ter sido mais rápida, eu...

\- Shiii, calma minha princesa – disse Minsoo com dificuldade, sua voz estava ficando rouca e seu tom de pele estava ficando branco, em um tom bastante doentio. – não é sua culpa, nada disso é sua culpa. Eu quero que me prometa uma coisa.

\- Tudo que você quiser papai.

\- Me mate, por favor meu amor, me mate – pediu Minsoo – não deixe que eu me transforme nessas coisas, eu quero descansar, quero ter paz em minha morte. Por favor minha filha, me mate acabe com isso, cuide de sua mãe e tente encontrar seu irmão.

\- Chaeyoung, me escute, você precisa fazer isso, não permita que eu sofra. Por favor minha filha, tenha pena da alma de seu pai, por favor tem... – a voz dele morrendo, sendo substituída por um surto de tosse, ele levou a mão a boca, tentando controlar a onda de tosse que tinha, seu pescoço ainda jorrava sangue. – Vamos Chaey, faça...

Chaeyoung pegou a arma e a ergueu apontando-a diretamente para a cabeça do pai, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, mas ela apertou o gatilho da arma, ouvindo o alto som do disparo e vendo a cabeça de seu pai inclinar-se para trás, pelo impacto, o corpo desfalecido caiu no chão, aos pés dela. Chaeyoung deixou-se cair de joelhos, com as lágrimas caindo de seus olhos e deslizando por seu rosto, a mão apertando firme o cabo da arma. Ela suspirou, olhando o corpo do pai no chão e secou as lagrimas, fazendo um pequeno esforço para se levantar do chão, ainda segurando firmemente a arma, Chaeyoung subiu as escadas de madeira (recém pintadas) e se direcionou ao cômodo mais escuro da casa, o sótão.

Ela se encostou no batente da porta, observando o local, a lâmpada de tom amarelado estava ligada, dando a ela total visão de sua mãe no chão, abatida.

\- Fique tranquila mamãe – disse Chaeyoung com a voz cortada – nós vamos ficar bem, vamos ficar bem.


	2. Chapter 2 - O Abominável Mundo Novo

_"E vi os mortos, grandes e pequenos, que estavam diante de Deus, e abriram-se os livros; e abriu-se outro livro, que é o da vida. E os mortos foram julgados pelas coisas que estavam escritas nos livros, segundo as suas obras._  
_E deu o mar os mortos que nele havia; e a morte e o inferno deram os mortos que neles havia; e foram julgados cada um segundo as suas obras." (apocalipse versículos 12 e 13) _

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*** **

**Darren Criss** se encontrava no chão daquele pequeno espaço, pensando em uma alternativa para sair da loja, sem que fosse pego por aquelas coisas. Sua mente fervilhava em pensamentos, com a ideia parcial de que nunca sairia dali, Darren foi alavancado por um misto de lembranças , onde a imagem marcada em sua mente era de sua irmã mais nova, Son Chaeyoung. 

Darren nasceu e foi criado na cidade de Lima Heights, em Ohio, seus pais foram casados até que ele tivesse dez anos de idade, nesse meio tempo diversas brigas haviam tomado conta da relação outrora harmoniosa do casal Criss, dentre diversos tópicos, a constante paranóia de Charles Criss de que Darren fosse gay, o que Cerina Bru considerou um absurdo. O divórcio veio de modo rápido, e não foi doloroso para Darren, não que ele não amasse o pai; ou que preferisse eles separados, mas depois de tantas brigas, tapas e obrigações de jogar no time de baskete do bairro, Darren havia se cansado. Um curto período depois do divórcio, 1 ano e meio sendo mais preciso, sua mãe conheceu Son C. Minsoo, com quem iniciou um relacionamento saudável e duradouro. Minsoo havia sido um ótimo homem com sua mãe e também um maravilhoso quase padrasto, era tudo o que seu pai não havia sido, trazendo novamente a alegria para a vida de Darren e de sua mãe. Minsoo tinha uma filha fruto de seu primeiro casamento, ele não tardou a levar a pequena garota para conhecer o "amor de sua vida". 

Darren ainda se recordava do dia da visita, ele se lembrava de descer as escadas de sua casa e de ter avistado a personificação de um anjo sentada no sofá macio de sua sala, com a cabeça abaixada e os pequenos dedinhos batendo uns contra os outros , em um tique tímido e constante, naquele momento ele se sentiu na necessidade de proteger aquela pequena menina de todo o mal do mundo, queria impedir que ela sofresse. Mas agora parecia uma utopia querer proteger alguém querido naquele meio infernal onde monstros te devoram e te reduzem a osso. 

Ele deu uma risada anasalada, lembrando-se do motivo de não ter consigo a arma que havia "ganhado" do padrasto, Darren assumia que estava ludibriado com a falsa proteção de um agente da SWAT, com o qual trocava alguns favores. 

\- Ele deve ter fugido, aquele filha da puta medroso - murmurou com a voz arrastada de medo.

Seus ouvidos estavam focados aos sons reproduzidos do lado de fora, esperando que algum indicio de zumbis fosse apresentado, a cadeira de madeira ainda bloqueava a porta, dando a Darren uma falsa ideia de segurança e proteção. O pé de cabra ainda estava ao seu lado, esperando o momento certo para ser usado, esquentando pelo aperto firme de sua oleosa mão. A loja estava em um completo silêncio, nada vivo nem morto passava pelos corredores. Por uma pequena janela na parede esquerda, Darren pôde ver alguns vultos mortos cambalearem, o barulho nojento de grunhidos animalescos dos errantes não era ouvido, ele suspirou sentindo uma pontada de medo em seu estômago, não queria ser visto, não _podia _ser vist. Mais um tempo de silêncio se sucedeu até que Darren ouviu o familiar som de "drift", o velho arrastar de pneus em corridas clandestinas, e naquele momento ele decidiu que não esperaria a chegada de Kevin McHale, tentaria arrumar uma carona para um local seguro e desse local, partiria em busca de sua irmã. 

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****  
*****  
*****  
  


**Não muito longe** dali, mais ou menos 1,5 metros da loja, mais precisamente na esquina mais próxima, uma mini-van de carga estacionou de mal jeito. A motorista, que aparentava ter em torno de 20 anos e possuía leves feições japonesas, olhava de modo catatônico para o volante de cor preta do veículo, atônita por conta da brusca parada. Virou o rosto para o lado, na direção de sua companheira, ela ofegou, observando com seus olhos assustados as sombras mortas que se aproximavam, esgueirando-se pelos carros abandonados. Apavorada, a menina japonesa levou a mão até abaixo do banco, onde sua arma, uma glock 9 milímetros furtada de seu pai, estava escondida. Ela abriu a janela do motorista, colocando parte de seu corpo para fora, empunhando a arma destravada e atirando nos errantes, rapidamente ela foi abatendo os walkers que se aproximavam. Ela rosnou de raiva vendo ainda mais errantes surgirem pelas ruas adjacentes, ela apertou o gatilho mais uma vez, arregalando os olhos ao não ouvir o som ensurdecedor da arma. 

\- Oh merda! OH MERDA! 

Ela entrou rapidamente dentro do carro, girando a pequena manivela na lateral da porta tentando fazer com que o vidro subisse mais rápido, um grunhido ainda mais próximo foi ouvido, e a japonesa teve um vislumbre de mãos podres subindo pelo vidro, manchando de sangue viscoso, os dedos podres agarraram fortemente o vidro agora sujo de vermelho, fazendo com que a garota se esforçasse o máximo para conseguir fechar a janela, ouvindo o som de osso partindo e cartilagem soltando, a garota viu os dedos podres e contorcidos, ou parte deles, desprenderem da mão de mulher morta e cair em seu colo. 

Ela sentiu um arrepio transpassar sua coluna, ao ver que mais walkers se juntavam ao bando, alguns colidindo fortemente contra a lataria velha da mini-van de carga, na esperança de se alimentarem das residentes do veículo. A asiática virou a cabeça para trás, vendo os suprimentos que ainda possuíam balançarem de modo perigoso na caçamba. 

\- Oh deus.... Oh deus.... - murmurou, ao seu lado sua companheira ainda estava de olhos fechados, os lábios mexendo-se sem emitir som, a cabeça dela sangrava, manchando os fios de cabelo castanho. A japonesa tinha medo de que aquilo resultasse em uma concussão severa - Tzuyu, Tzuyu acorda, por favor Tzuyu... ACORDA PORRA ! - Sua voz se alterou, ao sentir o carros balançar mais uma vez, por outra pancada. Ela sufocou outro grito na garganta, quando mais um corpo podre se chocou contra a lataria de metal preta e suja de lama, e agora sangue. - Oh porra! Eu não vou morrer, não com você aqui... - ela procurou a submetralhadora de sua companheira, se xingando mentalmente ao não sentir o cano gelado da arma, lembrando que a outra menina havia deixado-a do lado de trás da caminhonete. 

Ela suspirou, pronta para desistir e deixar que os walkers se alimentassem de si e de sua companheira, não havia mais como se salvar daquilo, esperava sua morte eminente quando um alto barulho foi ouvido, ela se assustou no inicio, porém ao ver a chance que tinha de finalmente fugir daquele inferno de cidade, a asiática mais do que rapidamente ligou o motor do carro, porém ao colocar os pés o acelerador para catar pneus a fim de se afastar cada vez mais, ela ofegou ao ver um homem correr em sua direção completamente sujo de sangue, sabia que não era um errante, pois aquelas coisas não conseguiam correr tão rapidamente quanto aquele cara, em um impulso a japonesa abriu a porta do carro, vendo o homem saltar entrando no mesmo, ela arrancou com carro o mais rápido possível, saindo rapidamente daquela cidade.   
  


*  
*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

**O** **carro **estava silencioso, Darren sentia-se desconfortável diante de toda aquela nuvem palpável de silencio, o suor escorria por seu rosto descendo para seu pescoço conforme o bocal da arma se aproximava cada vez mais de seu crânio, um pequeno deslize e Darren Criss teria uma bala alojada em sua cabeça. Ele se perguntava se havia feito a escolha certa em não esperar Kevin. 

\- Vou te explicar como as coisas irão funcionar - começou a menina asiática enquanto a outra descansava no banco de trás. - Eu faço as perguntas, e você responde. Certo?

Darren ficou quieto, apenas acenando com a cabeça, sendo respondido com uma risada de escárnio de uma pressão maior em sua cabeça. 

\- Eu não entendia sua reposta. 

\- Certo - respondeu ele de má vontade. 

\- Qual o seu nome? 

\- Criss, Darren Criss - respondeu ele ainda seriamente. 

A menina balançou a cabeça. 

\- Ótimo, ótimo, Darren Criss. Agora, o que fazia naquele local? a cidade foi sitiada a um dia, o que ainda fazia ali? 

Darren suspirou cansado, preparando-se para respondê-la quando passaram frente a uma das poucas igrejas ainda aberta em uma raio de 5Km de distância da loja, os walkers haviam dominado o local, diversos deles rastejavam, alguns até mesmo se chocavam contra as grades, Darren pôde ver mulheres-walkers ainda em seus vestidos de domingo com as bocas arreganhadas em busca de carne fresca. 

Com repugnância no olhar, Darren leu o enorme letreiro da igreja onde o conjunto de letras formava a frase " As almas de Deus ". 

\- Ele não poupou nem mesmo seus fiés - disse Darren em tom amargo. 

\- Ele quem?

\- Deus...

A asiática suspirou, sentindo parte de sua fé ruir, enquanto observava a igreja do mesmo modo que Darren. 

\- Seja bem vindo Darren Criss, ao_ abominável mundo novo. _


End file.
